Someday We'll Know
by xwe.are.so.in.lovex
Summary: He falls for her. She falls for him. A classic tale of forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Ginny, hurry up! We hafta get to Diagon Alley!" I heard Ron yell from downstairs. He had been badgering me all morning, telling me to hurry up. The only reason was because he wanted to see Hermione. And yes, I wanted to see her too, but still I needed to make myself look decent. I curled my hair easily with a little spell I found in my "Guide to Being a Teenage Witch" book. After I had added a little mascara to my eyes, I looked at my reflection in my full-length mirror._

_I had definitely changed since my 1st year. My hair was much longer and a lot lighter, courtesy of the sun. I was much taller and, I must admit, was much more "curvier" than usual. Yes that sounds very stupid, but I was too happy to care. As I grabbed my purse, someone burst into my room. It was Ron and he was fuming._

_"Ginny! Come one! We have to get to Diagon Alley!" he yelled. I rolled my auburn eyes and brushed past him saying, "You only want to go so you can see your dearest Hermione." He goggled at me for a moment and then headed down the stairs and I, triumphantly, followed after him._

_Mum and Dad were standing by the fireplace talking in hush whispers, and when they saw us they quickly ended their conversation. Dad pecked Mum on the cheek and there was a loud pop and he was gone._

_"Well then, we should probably be going now. Ron you first." Ron and his tall figure walked into the fireplace, took a handful of Floo powder, and said clearly, "Diagon Alley!" Dropping the powder into the grate, in a swirl of green flames engulfing him, Ron had disappeared. It was my turn next. I stepped cautiously into the fireplace, took the powder, but then as I said "Diagon Alley" I had to sneeze, so it came out more as "Diachooooo Alley", which would lost likely not bring me to the place I was heading for. _

"Are you ready yet, Draco! We have to leave very soon!" my father said to me so kindly on the day of August 17th. I had just taken a long warm shower, and my eyes were beginning to feel drowsy. I was too tired to go anywhere, but I didn't have the courage to tell my father that.

"Yes father, I am ready." I replied adding marmalade to my already buttered toast. My father, who had been reading a letter from someone (I had a very sick feeling it was from Voldemort), scowled at me and turned to my mother, who was finishing her coffee.

"Narcissa, Draco and I have to go to Knockturn Alley for some, ahem, items we are needing. We shall be back shortly." Lucius said trying to sound happy. I rolled my eyes. My father wasn't happy, I wasn't sure why but he wasn't.

I nibbled at my toast, stalling for as long as I possibly could. But, to my dismay, after I had eaten half of it, my father took it out of my hand, grabbed my arm, and pulling it hard dragged me into the entrance hall.

"Come now, Mr. Levine will be waiting for us." Lucius said and he "popped" out. I should just stay here, I thought. But then I thought about the consequences and they were not worth it. So, frowning as usual, I apparated to Knockturn Alley.

_I don't think I'm in Diagon Alley, I thought as I looked the dark, cold shop. A few customers glanced at me and scowled, but I was pretty much an unimportant event. I knew this was not Diagon Alley, for I seriously doubted any shop there would have "Changing Sides: From Good to Bad" by Xavier Arnolds or "Why You-Know-Who was Right" by Hildegard Haller. I found the exit and ran for it, only to bump into someone who I really did not want to see._

_Draco Malfoy was knocked to the ground as I toppled over him. He grunted in pain as I fell hard on his back. I slowly lifted myself up. I held out a hand, almost sure he wouldn't take it. But I had to try, considering, it looked as though I really hurt him. But he did take it and I pulled him to his feet only realizing then we were not alone._

_"Draco, will you please take Miss. Weasley back to Diagon Alley? And please hurry, Mr. Levine is very impatient." Mr. Malfoy spat, looking at me as though I was nothing but a dirty little rat. Malfoy told his father he would and pushed me ahead of him._

"Thanks." she said to me as we walked along the sinister corridors of Knockturn Alley. I gave her a puzzled look and said, "For what?"

"Well, um, taking me back. Though I don't think you are doing it voluntarily, thanks anyway." Ginny smiled and started to blush furiously.  
"Don't mention it. Seriously don't." I said to her. We finally reached Diagon Alley. We stood there for a moment, and then came to our senses and walked away.

"Hey Malfoy!" I heard after walking about two feet. I turned back around and said rather impatiently, "Yeah?" She was grinning still. Ginny bit the side of her lip, and whispered, "See you around Draco."

_"You were alone with Draco Malfoy! He is probably the hottest guy at Hogwarts!" Claire, my best friend, informed me after I told her and Annalisse about what had happened. I snorted and took a sip of my butterbeer._

_"Okay, but Claire, you also forgot to mention that he is a selfish annoying jerk." I added, but she kept smiling._

_"Oh and that is why you, Ginevra Maria Weasley, flirted with him righ-?"_

_"Claire! I soooo did not flirt with him. I merely suggested that I would see him around, and that does make perfect sense, considering he goes to our school." I had won. I always did._

_"And besides Claire, Ginny already has her eyes set on someone else. Don't Ya Gin? Mr. Harry Potter." Annalisse said. As she said this, Harry passed with Ron and Hermione. We exchanged glances and my heart nearly exploded. Those green eyes were so...sighhh! For awhile in my fourth I had gotten over him, really I had. But after spending so much time with him, those feelings just came back._

_"Hello? Earth to Ginny? Hun I am really sorry I have to say this but..." I looked at Claire and asked worriedly, "Do I want to know?"_

_Claire frowned and pointed to a table behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and-_

_"Who's she?" I asked staring at the new girl. This girl had long bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was giggling uncontrollably and so flirting with Harry._

_"Her name is Heather Johnson. She is a new student at Hogwarts. She introduced herself when you were gone. Sorry sweetie." Annalisse replied glaring at the girl. Harry's eyes were locked on her eyes. I felt a surge of anger towards this person I didn't even know. I'm not sure how long I sat there looking at her. The time past by fast though because soon enough Annalisse and Claire were pulling me off my chair and heading my body towards Flourish and Blott's._

I walked back slowly to where my father was. I didn't want to see him at the moment. I felt guilty, I cringed about the way I was feeling. Don't get me wrong, I hated the Weasley's. But there was something about that girl's smile that had always gotten me. I shook off my feelings and met my father outside of "Dark as Night" the shop Ginny had come put of. We walked past a few shops and finally came to a very large building. The two doors swung open and my father and I walked in.

"Ahhhh! Mr. Malfoy, always on time." Mr. Levine said as we sat at his desk which was in a corner of the large room. Desks were accompanied by many witches and wizards. Mr. Levine, a very tall and gangly man with bright red eyes (he always gave me the creeps), shook my father's hand and rummaged through piles of paper work on his desk. I looked at my watch. 10 minutes to 11:00. We were supposed to be there at 10:05. I laughed to myself. He was so afraid of my father.

"Here it is! Draco's Death Eater paper work. Now Draco, are you sure you are committed to do this?" Mr. Levine asked me as I was watching some very gorgeous witch flirting with another wizard. I was so taken aback by this. I was about to say "No" when my father spoke.

"Yes, Joseph, of course he is! Now just put his name down and tell me when we can have the ceremony." he said angrily. I glared at him and looked back at the witch and wizard.

"Well, He is very busy. Many things have been happening lately. Many initiation ceremonies across the next few months. I think the next possible time is...December 25, but I don't think you'd like him to miss Christmas, so I'll-"

"No, put us down! As soon as possible please." Lucius said smiling a vicious smile. I gapped at him. How could he give me such an unwanted Christmas present! Mr. Levine frowned at my father and started writing something on my papers.

"No! Father! It's Christmas, come on. Let me do it later. Please?" I pleaded. My father looked simply outraged at me. He took my arm for the second time that morning, and pulled me quickly out the room and into the nearest bathroom. He threw me across the room and my face collided with a sink. My lip was bleeding when I looked back at him.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARASS ME LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" He yelled at me. He walked over to me and kicked my side. I moaned in pain. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and hit me hard across he face. Droplets of blood trickled down my chin as I tried to lift myself off my feet.

"You are a disgrace of the Malfoy name." he said and left swiftly. I didn't want to but I knew what was coming. Tears began to roll down my now beaten face. I stood up and walked over to a mirror. I had a large red hand mark across my cheek and my mouth was covered in ruby red blood. I got some tissue and touched my lip. It seared with pain and I felt such hatred against my father.

_I grabbed a book on the top shelf in Flourish and Blott's. I looked at the cover, making sure it was the book I needed, and walked along the aisle with one thing on my mind. Heather. How can this girl who Harry has known for less than a day just come here and take him away from me, I thought. I mean, if anyone deserved him it was so me! Not some new girl. Grrrr, this made me mad! As I passed a corridor and decided to forget about it, I was knocked again into someone, and surprisingly it was the same person as before._

_"Malfoy? What are you doing here? I thought-" and then I stopped and looked at his face. He had a large bruise on his cheek and a cut on his lip. He looked away from me and tried to lift himself of the ground. After a few pathetic tries, he looked back at me. I held out my hand for him the second time that day, but knew he would take it._

_"Mal-Draco…what happened?" I asked trying to sound sincere. Even though I did feel sorry for him at the moment, it was Malfoy after all. Draco was looking very regretful and very scared._

_"Nothing. Nothing happened. I have to go." He said turning away. But I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards me. When he twirled he didn't stop himself so he accidentally ran into me and pushed me against the book case. His face turned dark red, and I guess mine did too, because all of a sudden my face went very warm. Draco stepped back and I looked at his face._

_"Draco, what's the matter? Maybe I can help." I said quietly. He chuckled a little, but it wasn't a "haha" funny chuckle. It was dark and bitter._

_"You can't help me Weasley." When he said this he looked my straight in the eye. "Why not?" I asked. I needed an answer._

_"LISTEN WEASLEY! YOU CAN'T HELP ME. No one can help me! I'm being beaten by an enemy no one can stop. Weasley, my father is very powerful. You stand in his way you become like me. A slave to his every wish."_

I had no idea what came over me. I had just told Ginny everything, well the main parts of it at least. She just stood there goggling at me. I must've scared her because after a few moments tears began rolling down her pale face. Ginny slowly nodded her head and left me standing alone in the aisle. It was right when she turned the corner that I realized what I had done. Someone had been willing to help me but I just blew them off. This girl, this one girl, could have helped me. But no I lost my temper and now no one could help me. I was alone.

And now I really had nowhere to go. If I went home father would surely give me a beating, a worse one at that. But if I went anywhere else, he would find me. I was trapped. I finally dealt with the realization that I was going to be in pain tonight and apparated home. When I arrived the house was silent, except for the natural humming of Hartley, our house-elf. I checked every room in the house. No one was there. I looked outside but the garden was empty. My mother should've been home.

I walked into the kitchen to get a small snack, and just then I noticed a letter on the table, and it was addressed to me. It read:

**Dear Draco,**

**This is your father. I see you apparated after our little "quarrel." Well my son that was not a very good idea, because right after you did You-Know-Who actually came to The Dark Wizard's Institute. He was actually looking for you. You may ask why. He has a plan for you…**

As I read on I just wished I was dead. What I was asked to do was possible yes, but I was not looking forward to it. And this was a direct order from the dark Lord. It's not like I could just blow it off. After reading the whole letter I sighed and made myself a small ham sandwich. **Why her?. Why couldn't it be anyone else? Why did it have to be Ginny Weasley?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I ran all the way to The Leaky Cauldron. I was just trying to help, I kept saying to myself. Why I was helping Draco-no no! Malfoy! Why I was trying to help Malfoy , I really did not know. He had been my enemy since, well, forever. He had always insulted me and my family. I don't know why (but now I of course do) I felt bad for this guy. I really should have shrugged it off. My life, for the next year, would have been so much easier. But I didn't I couldn't stop thinking about him. As I laid in my bed that night, I remember crying, for no reason at all. Draco Malfoy changed everything that day. It might not look big right now. But he changed my thoughts about him. I used to think of him as an arch nemesis, who needed to be "taken care of." But after that I couldn't help but feel sad for him. He was being forced and controlled against his free will._

_Malfoy haunted my dreams for the next two weeks, creeping in and out, his beaten face always refreshed in my mind. I was being distant towards everyone. My whole family noticed the change. I don't even know why I was acting this way. I mean, even if I couldn't get his name and face out of my head, why did I have to be so isolated from the world? I think it was because I felt guilty. Guilty thinking this way about him._

_I was dreading the first day of term, but it wasn't until two days before the summer ended that I realized how much I didn't want to go back. I had just been writing a letter to Claire when I heard a tip tapping on my window. I looked over and there was a brown tawny owl sitting on my windowsill. After I had opened the window, untied the letter, and sent the owl on its way, I read:_

**_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_**

**_We apologize for the delay with this letter. Congratulations!_**

**_You have been selected to be one of this year's exchange students. You will be placed in a different house for the year, to try to unite more of the students of the school. On September 1 you will attend a meeting on the Hogwarts Express o find out what house you will be placed in. If you would like to decline this offer, you may, but please send us a letter as soon as possible to ensure that another student will be able to participate. We hope that you will except this once in a lifetime offer. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

_You have got to be kidding me, I thought. I was already having a crappy summer, I really didn't want to have a crappy year too without all of my friends. But sadly I knew in my heart that my parents would make me do it. I grabbed Claire's letter and wrote:_

_Oh noooo! Claire! I just got a letter and I have to go to a new house at Hogwarts for the WHOLE YEAR! Omg, what if they put me in Slytherin. Oh man I really hope they don't. Well I'll see you in a few days!_

_Love,_

_A very VERY very VERY sad Ginny Weasley_

_I sent the letter with Errol and started downstairs into the kitchen to tell Mum and Dad. What I didn't know at the time was that Harry had just arrived. And me being in my pajama's would have liked to known that. I walked into the kitchen and instantly saw Harry smiling and eating a piece of toast. He looked over at me and said, "Hey Ginny! How's it goin'?" I gave a weak smile and sat down next to Ron, feeling the worst in days. Ron must've noticed my sad mood because as I was spreading butter on my toast he asked, "Gin? Are you feeling okay?" I have no idea why this happened. I was sitting there trying terribly to hide my pain and all of a sudden tears began to stream down my face. I handed him my letter._

_"Hey guys! It's so good to see you." I heard a voice say from the doorway. And there was Hermione smiling widely, though her smile faded quickly at the sight of my face. She ran over to me and gave me a hug saying, "Oh sweetie! What's wrong?"_

_"This! I can't believe they chose you. I mean, if you are going to Slytherin, well….you're not. You'd have the worst year ever with all those-"_

_"Ron, what in the world are you talking about?" Hermione asked while sitting down. My mother then walked in and asked, "What's going on? What is all the yelling for?" Ron started talking about what happened though no one heard him because I was crying so hard and Hermione was mollifying me. I felt bad for Harry who was sitting in the midst of talking and crying and yelling. After a minute or so I couldn't take it anymore._

_"STOP!" I yelled it so loud I bet people in China could have heard it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and my mother all looked at me with worried looks on there faces. I sighed deeply. I ripped the letter from Ron's hand and handed it to my mother who read it silently. When she was finished she folded it back up and looked at me, her face full of sympathy._

_"Sweetie, I think that this will be a good experience for you. But if you really do not want to do it, we need to write back quickly." Oh great, I thought. If I said no, mom and dad would be disappointed at me for the rest of the year. I laid my head on the hard wood table and thought, what's the worst that could happen? Hahaha, I think about that now and I could have never guessed what happened. The thoughts didn't even enter my mind as I said, "Yeah, Mum, I'll do it."_

My father didn't come home until the last day before term started. When he came in I was up in my bedroom finishing some undone Potions homework. Not wanting to see him much, I stayed at my desk and wrote a few sentences before he opened my door. I looked at him and wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm home." He said. He came closer and I looked at his face carefully. It looked like he had been crying.

"I can tell." I said and looked back at my essay. He stood there for a moment. I just realized that he was crying. "Father?" He turned away from me and stared at a picture of my mother…my mother…

"Where is she?" I asked urgently. He started crying even harder and turned back towards me.

"She's dead…Voldemort killed her right after you left. It's your punishment for your fading loyalty." He whispered and left my room. I heard his door slam, knocking over some very expensive objects. It took a long time for my father's words to sink in, but when they finally did, I fell to the floor and the tears started coming. My mother was dead. Voldemort killed her…and because of me. I killed my own mother. Maybe not with my own hands, but with my actions. Why? Why did I have to disapparate that day? Why did I have to disagree with my father? For the rest of the day I did nothing. I just sat and thought about how I would never see my mother's face again.

At 9 o'clock I realized I hadn't packed for Hogwarts and so after a few hours I had put all my things in a large suit case. After, I flopped onto my large bed and cried myself to sleep, and just wished it was the next day. Not that I was looking forward to work and studying, but it would definitely keep my mind off my mother's death.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my father creeping into my bedroom. I opened my eyes quickly enough to see my father standing at my window.

"I have to go…Voldemort needs me. I'll write you when you get to Hogwarts. You might want to get up. The train leaves in an hour." He said quietly, still not making eye contact with me. I started to get angry. After what _he_ did to my mother, how could my father just go back to him?

"Father!" I yelled standing up out of bed, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO THE MAN WHO KILLED YOUR WIFE AND MY MOTHER? HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT?" My father looked at his feet then turned to look at me. He looked miserable. His face still haunts me today. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he hadn't had sleep for months. He shook his head and left swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next two days went by quickly. I was a little less sad for some reason. I got along with everyone and actually talked to people, which was a big improvement for me at the time. On the last night of summer, me, Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat outside looking at the stars and talking about the upcoming year. None of us knew what was going to happen. Now that I have gone through everything, I just wish I could go back. Go back to the time when I knew everything, well, the things I needed to know. When I was younger everything was so much easier. It was either black or white. But then somehow…gray came into play. Gray-what I've known my whole life to be wrong, but did anyway, and felt so right. The hours we spent that night…oh I wish I could've sat there forever. I was with the people I loved. I felt right._

_I woke up the next day to an empty silent room. Obviously Hermione had already gotten up. So slowly and somberly I got out of bed, put on some clothes, and left my bedroom. As I walked down the stairs, Harry came racing behind me and said a quick, "Hi Ginny" and cut in front of me heading towards the kitchen. As he turned a corner, I saw a piece of parchment grasped tightly in his hand. Mildly interested, I hurried my steps a little, walked into the kitchen, and took in the scene in front of me._

_Harry and Ron were looking at the paper (which looked like a letter) with awe, while Hermione, who was sitting across from Ron, rolled her eyes as she ate her breakfast. Sitting down next to her, I quietly whispered, "Who's the letter from?" Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh._

_"That Heather girl. I don't even know why Harry is obsessing over her. She wasn't even that pretty." Hermione said not careful to keep her voice down. Harry and Ron looked up from the letter and were speechless. Finally, Harry got out some words._

_"Hermione! How in the world can you say that! She was...how do you say…hot." He said as Ron nodded his head urgently at his side. Hermione turned her focus to Ron and gave him the evil eye at which Ron's face paled and he stuttered, "But you are much more pretty honey." All of us laughed, though luckily, no one could tell mine was a fake laugh._

_That Heather girl. That STUPID Heather girl. I hated her. She was taking Harry away from me. I would never have a chance with him now! He was so infatuated with that little- Okay, I'm sorry, but at the time I was outraged._

_After breakfast, we got all of our things into the car. I was in my room packing all my last minute items when it happened. I was putting my journal in my backpack when all of a sudden I hear this pop. I turned around and standing there looking very confused was-_

"Draco!" she nearly yelled, "What are you-" I put my hand over her mouth and looked around her small room. I had no idea why I was at the Weasley house. I had been in my room thinking…oh no. I realized then that the last thought going through my mind had been, "Oh great I'm going to have to see Ginny again." Yes…Ginny. It was weird thinking of her as Ginny and not Weaselette. After a few moments I took my hand off her mouth and she looked at me terrified and awkward. A few seconds later she broke the silence…

"Draco? Umm…what are you doing here?" I didn't want to say that I had been thinking about her so I made up a quick lie, "I don't know. I'm new at the apparating thing. Well I better go." But right as I was about to apparate to King's Cross Station she said, "Want a ride?" To be honest, I really did want a ride. I didn't want to be alone at the moment. But I knew what I had to say.

"No that's okay. I-I don't think your brother or any of your family for that matter would like it. I'll see you on the train. Goodbye Weas-Ginny." And with that I gave her a small, weak smile and left.

_I stood there for a moment, still shocked about what had just happened. I thought about the incident and then hit my forehead hard with the palm of my hand. Why did I have to be sooooo stupid! I heaved a great sigh and picked up my bag with all my stuff to do on the train. I looked once more at my room, and left closing the door behind me._

_"What's eating you Ginny?" Harry asked as we walked into King's Cross Station. I tried to hide my smile. He was caring about me. That felt good. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I knew I couldn't. No one could know. Draco and I's relationship was a secret. Hey, maybe I was kidding myself. We probably didn't have a relationship…or so I thought._

_"Oh, nothing. This whole different house thing, I-I don't know. I hope I don't go to Slytherin." I said trying to hold back the truth. Harry looked in my eyes, and I could tell he knew I was lying. I didn't want people worried about me, for I knew they would automatically if I told them what was really bothering me. Nevertheless, he smiled and patted me on the back saying, "Don't worry Gin. You'll be fine no matter what house you go to."_ Sure Harry, whatever you say, _I thought to myself as we walked into Platform 9 ¾._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys! Just though I'd say hello. : Well thanks so much for all the reviews. Oh, and don't worry. You'll find out what hiuse Ginny will be in quite soon.

* * *

I felt like such an idiot after I disapparated to Platform 9 ¾. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. But I couldn't help thinking…maybe it was fate? Maybe there was a reason I was seeing Ginny so often. You-Know-Who wanted me to, I knew that, but maybe another reason? Yes there was another reason. There had to be.

I walked onto the Hogwarts Express, planning on sitting by myself. Crabbe and Goyle had sort of deserted me. Pansy, god knows _where_ she was. And although I hate to admit it, those were my only three friends. What friends they turned out to be. I hurried to find an empty compartment when I realized a horrible thing. Prefects duty…After dropping off my trunk in the compartment, I hurried to the front of the train where the meeting was to take place. I opened the door, and sighed as I searched it. Not a Ginny in sight. I sat down in the back (it was a very large compartment) not listening to a word the Head Girl was saying. After a couple of minutes the train started up, and the meeting officially started. Granger and Weasley were sitting in the front row, and I noticed that he had his arm around her. I chuckled to myself and whispered, "Finally." I was feeling very relaxed and content with where I was and what I was doing- which was basically nothing. Until…

_"Sorry I am late." I said, walking into the compartment, my face turning a dark shade of red. The Head Boy smiled at me and I was looking for an open seat when my eyes stopped upon…him. I froze and I realized he was looking at me the same way- eyes wide open, mouth hanging down a bit. It looked as though he had just been stunned._

_"Excuse me, Miss. Can you please sit down so we can get back to the meeting?" the Head Boy said sweetly. I nodded my head not taking my eyes off of him. However after one more second of staring, I looked at Ron and Hermione and the seat next to them. I sat down quickly and didn't dare look at them. But they never gave up…_

_"Ginny? What was that all about!" Hermione gently whispered in my ear. I looked to her and I desperately wanted to tell her. Still, I shook my head and looked down at my hands. I said nor listened to anything for the rest of the meeting. My mind was on Draco's face. He looked so scared to see me. Why was that? Why was he acting so strange? I felt so confused…_

_"Ginny? Ginny?" came a voice. I looked around and saw that the meeting was over. Ron and Hermione were standing looking down at me. I rubbed my eyes, I had sort of drifted off._

_"Huh?" I asked rather confused. Hermione gave Ron a worried look and Ron returned it._

_"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked as we left the prefects compartment. I immediately said that I was fine and kept walking. I was not in a mood to talk to anyone. Why? I don't know._

_"Come on, Ginny," Ron started, "tell us what's going on." I told them I was fine. I kept telling them and telling but I couldn't take anymore. I turned around and started yelling at the top of my lungs._

_"GUYS WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I AM FINE, WELL ACTUALLY NO I'M NOT. BUT WHY DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU IN ON ANYTHING. SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME BE!"_

_I ran and I ran and I couldn't stop myself. Tears were flowing down my face. I have no idea why I was so angry and emotional. I guess all the emotions I had had over the past few weeks were leaking- no- bursting out me. Finally I hit the back of the train. No more running for me. I was tired so I stumbled into the nearest compartment and lay down on the seat, crying my eyes out._

She sat there crying for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what I should do. She didn't even know I was there. I thought maybe I should creep out before she notices m- wait…too late.

"Ohh noooo…" she sighed as she looked into my face. She sat up and wiped away her tears. I was about to ask what was wrong…but I couldn't…this was Weasley! I can't talk to her…she was- I couldn't even bring myself to say it. Because deep down I knew, she wasn't dirt, nor did she think of me that way. I thought she was going to rush out and tell Weasley Sr. or Potter…but surprisingly she didn't. She sat looking out the window. Finally she sighed and looked at me.

"Why are you here alone?" she asked matter-of-factly. Should I actually have a conversation with her? Doesn't matter that I ask that, because I did.

"Well my friends sorta ditched me. Not really friends." I said trying not to look at her. I could feel her amber eyes on me, and I knew it would be awkward if we made full-on eye contact. Then a question suddenly dawned on me.

"Why are you here and," Should I ask why she was crying? Too late, "why were you crying?" I heard her sigh and thought it would be a good chance to risk a glance at her. I turned my head towards her and saw, that once again, she was gazing out the window, her eyes falling upon the lake beside us.

"I'm not having a good day, and I wanted to be alone." At this she turned to me and continued slightly laughing, "You kinda ruined that plan now didn't ya?" Ginny meant it to be funny; however, I didn't take it that way.

"If you want me to leave I'll leave." I muttered under my breath. If truth be told, I didn't want to leave. Ginny was, for some strange reason, exceptionally good company. After a minute of dead silence, I took that as a yes and started to open the compartment door. But before I could fully open it, she grabbed my wrist. I looked into her eyes and they gave me a look that said, "Please…don't go." As I stood staring at her, her small soft hand slid slowly into mine.

_**What am I doing,** I thought to myself, this is Dra-Malfoy! But at the same time, I couldn't help think how perfectly his hand fit into mine. I don't know how long he stood there holding my hand, and staring into my eyes. It seemed like forever before he closed the door and sat next to me. I guessed I thought he would let go of my hand. But he didn't. His hand was massaging mine as we sat in silence. We didn't talk much, only some random conversations, but I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was what I was thinking. I was so confused. I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, holding the hand of my arch enemy. I knew everything from that day on was going to be different. Everything was going to change. But for the first time in a month, I felt at total and complete peace. Everything that had bothered me before was now nothing. Harry and Heather, going to a new house…and now the Draco thing. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. In a way I was excited but in a way, I was deadly nervous. Change wasn't really in my vocabulary. It would be soon though._

_When the train halted to a stop, we had just finished a short conversation about the DADA teacher. I just then realized that neither of us had our school clothes on. I gave him a look and he smiled saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going." I giggled and looked around the compartment for my trunk…which was back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

_"Wait!" I called out before he left. He peeked back and in and asked, "What?" I stood up and stood next to him._

_"I have to get my trunk anyways, I'll go." I said regretfully. I did not want to see the trio. Draco nodded his head and we stood side by side for a few more seconds. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze._

I was in complete and utter shock. I hadn't had a hug in a very long time. I didn't even hug her back. She gently whispered a sweet "Thank you" and then swiftly went on her way. As she walked down the long corridor, I watched her, her red flame hair swishing back and forth across her back. I sighed and walked back into the compartment.

As I got out my robes, I couldn't think about anything else but her. What was going on with me? I'm still Draco Malfoy and she is still Ginny Weasley. I can't be friends with this girl…but at the same time, she couldn't be friends with me. We were enemies.

But for some reason I knew, things were different. Everything was. She wanted to be with me- or rather be my friend. And I wanted to be her friend. I decided that we could be secret friends. No one, and I mean NO one, could find out about us. When I was dressed, I left the compartment and then went to find an empty carriage. But to my dismay the one I found was occupied.

"Drakie!" Pansy squealed, jumping on me and landing a kiss onto my dry lips, "Ohhh baby, I've missed you! Did you miss me?" I nodded my head pretending as though, I was so extremely happy to see her, when in fact, she was probably the person I wanted to see least. After removing herself from my lap, Pansy started talking about her summer and how she missed me so deeply (which was a little hard to believe, since, not one letter did I receive from her). Finally she said, "Now we can be together the whooooole year, isn't that exciting!" I gave her the biggest smile I could muster and she again gave me a wet kiss on my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I didn't feel good okay! I was in the bathroom. Gosh." I constantly told the trio. They didn't believe me, and by the way I was talking, I wouldn't have believed myself. The carriage rolled across the gravel as we rode up to the castle. I kept looking at my hand. I could still feel Draco's fingers lingering across my palm, and it sent shivers down my spine. I so deeply wanted to be his friend, and I knew he wanted to be mine. We could, only without people knowing. Secret friends is what we'd be. A crazy though then entered into mind. Slytherin, I want to be in Slytherin. I couldn't believe I even thought that. But at the same time, it was perfect. Draco and I would be able to be seen together, and no one would expect us not to be. I crossed my fingers and said a little prayer, asking for me to be put in Slytherin._

_I was brought back to reality as the carriage stopped in front of the castle. Harry helped me out, which made me happy, and I saw the castle for the first time in 3 months. Lights were shining from hundreds of rooms, and the Great Hall looked no different, as I looked through its long rectangular windows. I walked up the stone steps and nodded to Professor McGonagall, who was standing at the door, welcoming the students into the front hall. Just in front of me, I noticed, Draco was walking with Pansy Parkinson, her arm entwined in his. I felt an urge of jealousy as I walked behind them. I hurried my steps a little, so I could pass him. When I did, I felt his piercing blue eyes on my back. I wanted to talk to him, and he wanted to talk to me. The vibe between us was so strong. Pansy must have felt it too. I heard her say, "Ewww, it's Weasley. Why are you staring at her! Stop it, Drakie. You are only allowed to stare at me."_

_I laughed to myself and finally entered the Great Hall._

_A thousand candles hovered above my head, and the moon was shining in through the ceiling. Up in front of the four house tables, I saw Dumbeldore speaking to someone I didn't recognize, most likely the new DADA teacher. The woman had long, curly bright blonde hair, and a small kind face. Her lips were quite rosy and her nose squinted every time she laughed._

_I sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table, sadly, along with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Heather. She hadn't been sorted yet, but she was sitting with us until she was. Then something suddenly dawned on me. I looked at Heather and then at the new teacher. They looked practically like twins._

_"Heather? Is that your mom?" I asked out of nowhere. Heather looked at me and then who I was pointing at and smiled._

_"No, but close. She's my sister. That's why I am here. I lived with her back in America, and so I moved here with her. I smiled at her, though it was extremely fake. After a few moments of chatting, the Great Hall's two monstrous doors opened, by the hand of Hagrid. He lead the first years, looking rather frightened, into the hall to the very front, where a 3 legged stool sat, on top of it a very old dirty hat- The Sorting Hat._

_It seemed as though the Sorting took forever. The little first years sat on top of the school, their feet barely touching the marble stone beneath them. Once it was done however, my stomach started to churn and I felt awfully sick. I was about to be sorted. Just then, Dumbeldore stood up and started on a short explanation of the events to come:_

_"This year, as probably most of you know, we are having a few students switch houses for the time being. Will those students please come forward." I stood up, along with about 8 other students, and made my way, my legs wobbling and slowly turning into nothing, up to the front. Professor McGonagall called up a student from Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw. Another from Gryffindor- Hufflepuff. Another from Slytherin- Gryffindor. Then-_

"Ginevra Weasley!" Professor McGonagall called out, her voice ringing through the hall. I watched as she walked slowly up to the stool. My heart was pumping, and the only thought going through my head was, "Slytherin, please Slytherin." McGonagall put the hat on top of Ginny's head and I sat, holding my breath. Ginny's face looked pale and she looked as though she was about to puke. I wanted to go comfort her, tell her everything would be alright. Then, as though someone turned on slow motion, the Sorting Hat started to open its mouth. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Slytherin."_

_Two emotions filled my body at that moment. Excited relief ran through my veins as I made my way down to the Slytherin table, their cold eyes burning into my skin. I was about to sit at the end, with all the other first years, but before I could a heard someone whisper my name. A slim girl with straight, long, black hair was gesturing me towards her, a rather fake looking smile plastered on her face. I slowly sat down next to her and then the second emotion started to kick in._

_Here I was, a muggle-loving Gryffindor, sitting amongst Gryffindor-hating Slytherins. My stomach began to church again, and my appetite was lost. The only thing I wanted was to go back up to the Sorting Hat and just ask to be put in a different house, any house but here._

_"Hey, can I call you Nev or something?" the black-haired girl whispered as the sorting went on. I looked to her a little shocked. Nev? I had been called Ginny my whole life…but something, right then took over me. I didn't want to be Ginny Weasley anymore, nor could I. Ginny was the Gryffindor. I was now a Slytherin._

_"Yeah, Nev is good. Umm, what's your name?" I asked, nervous as anything, almost ready to puke._

_"Gibson, Charlotte Gibson. But everyone calls me Lottie. You're from Gryffindor right?" she said, with not much interest. I was rather confused by this girl. She was being friendly, but it seemed as though she was being made to do it. I answered her quickly, and I guess by my tone she knew what I was thinking._

_"I can tell you're nervous, and trust me, if I was in your shoes, I'd be too. But don't worry. Not all Slytherins hate Gryffindors. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, some do. But I don't. And we don't all hate muggles and worship You-Know-Who. I mean, yes there are the select few who do…but well I don't really hang out with them, or anyone for that matter. I'm kinda a loner…my old friends ditched me last year for the more popular crowd…" and she kept going and going. Not that I minded much. I already had a friend which was nice. But my mind was a little distracted as my eyes met the one reason I wanted to be sitting where I was. Draco was looking sulky and depressed, his gray eyes looking down at the cherry word table, Pansy's chubby arm hooked in his. I all of a sudden got the urge to kick her. Draco lifted his head an at once we made eye contact. He gave me a small, sweet smile and I returned it._

_Very abruptly, food materialized in front of my eyes. Every now and then when I looked up from my dinner, I'd catch Draco's eyes and start blushing. Being in the same house with him was going to be harder than I thought. And maybe it was my imagination, but the food I was eating did not taste as good as Gryffindor's._

_After I finished my dinner, my eyes began to feel drowsy and all I wanted to do was sleep. Dumbeldore quickly dismissed us and although I was as tired as anything my legs carried my body so slowly. As Lottie and I walked silently to the dungeons, I heard my name being called out._

_"Miss Weasley," came the voice of Severus Snape, "I'd like to have a word you with you and Mr. Malfoy in my office."_

To be in the same room with her was killing me. She sat there looking at her feet, twirling her hair in her soft fingers. As I sat there, I remember wishing Snape would come soon. But then when he did arrive, I remember thinking it would be better to leave us alone.

"First off, Miss Weasley, welcome to Slytherin." Snape started, and Ginny gave a slight nod, then slowly licked her lips. She had the smallest smile on her mouth, but it was the most gorgeous I think I have ever seen. Her wavy hair hung lightly in front of her face, and I couldn't help but stare. Before Snape started again, she turned to me and caught my eye. My heart began to race and I had to look away before I just took her in my arms.

"Now, because I don't have much time with my classes and all, I have assigned Draco to be your guide around the Slytherin common room and to help you with anything you need." At that moment, my head popped up and I gave Snape a very worried look. My heart started to beat very fast and sweat slowly started to well up on my forehead. How was I supposed to be with her so much? Weasley and Potter would never allow it…but at the same time, this way I could get closer to her. Not because of what Voldemort wanted me to do. I had already decided to forget what he asked of me, and if he killed me for it, so be it. I couldn't do that to her. This plan of Snape's was starting to sound very appealing, and a tiny smile move across my mouth. Ginny, at first, looked as scared as I, but then her mood seem to lighten and she looked fit to burst with happiness. After she agreed, Snape let us go to the dungeons, so I could show her the common room.

Nervousness swept over my body as we walked noiselessly along the deserted corridors. She had her arms folded below her chest and looked at the floor as she walked beside me. The urge to strike up a conversation was no doubt there, but my mind was completely blank. She helped me out with the subject, but what she brought up was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

_"Why did your dad beat you, that one day in Diagon Alley?" I have no idea why that sentence escaped my lips, but once it had, regret sunk in. If possible, the hall became even more silent than it already had been, and for a brief second, I looked at him. His pale face was looking around the room, as though the walls could give him an answer. His soft hands were dug deep into his pockets, and as he was looking for the explanation his dark eyes fell upon mine._

_"I-I'm not really wanting to talk about that now." He said, in barely a whisper, and I pushed the matter no more._

_The rest of the way to the Slytherin house was full of awkward silence. Neither of us spoke, nor made the notion that speaking was needed. About 15 minutes of walking side by side, never inching away from one another, we stopped in front of a very large portrait. Inside the gold frame was placed a painting I had never had my eyes upon before. A mid-teenage girl was sitting in a very old, worn out wooden chair alongside another girl, who looked a little older. Both had fair skin and piercing gray eyes. The younger girl had short auburn hair, almost like mine, that clung tightly to her small rounded face. The other, however, had raven black hair that hung long and loose on her rather large shoulders. Each had long, delicate-looking ball gowns that fit closely around their small, almost perfect bodies. The older girl's dress was a soft pink, while the younger's was a dark, olive green._

_"Ahem…" Draco coughed and the girls looked to us, and immediately stopped their talking (or rather gossiping) and their faces both situated into delighted smirks._

_"Why hello Draco. What a pleasant surprise!" the older said eyeing him slyly. The younger giggled, but when she saw me standing beside him, she instantly stopped, and gave me an evil look. I looked away from her and to Draco, whose face was still pale, but happy._

_"Hello Rose, Chelsea. Long time, no see, eh?" he said smoothly, nodding to both, "I'd like you to meet my friend, Ginevra Weasley." I smiled a little, and Rose smiled back, but the younger girl, Chelsea, still gave me her evil look, then looked back to Draco and plastered an extremely fake smile onto her face. Draco caught this and laughed a cold laugh. He said the password and both girls winked at him before we walked into the common room._

_As soon as my eyes met the room, I realized I was walking in a sea of green. I don't think I had ever seen so much green in my life before. Then I realized that every single eye was on me, and none of the faces looked too happy. I looked away from each person and tried to notice every detail of the room._

_The shape of it was a large rectangle and the walls looked like hard stone. The floor was carpeted with a soft green color. Directly ahead of us were stairs and then at least seven or eight black leather couches. Far off at the end of the room was a large fireplace decorated with a glowing red and orange fire. We were the main important event for a few seconds, but almost instantaneously everyone got back to their conversations. Lottie came up to me smiling a white smile and said,_

_"Hey Nev," then turned to Draco and continued, "Draco, do you want me to show her the girls' dormitory?" I looked at his face and it all of a sudden became rather sad. I could tell he didn't want to leave me, and being truthful, I didn't want to leave him. But we both knew that boys couldn't go in the girls' dorm, so he painfully said,_

_"Yeah, alright. But bring her down afterwards. I have to talk to her about some…stuff." Lottie gave him a cunning smile, took my wrist and headed me up a staircase of dark wood steps._

I waited on a black leather couch by myself for a couple minutes and was perfectly fine with the fact that I was alone. Then, to my dismay, Pansy came wiggling up to me and sat on my lap. She kissed me on the cheek and then her face contorted to anger.

"Why were you with that little scum!" she said her face scrunched up, so that she looked even more like a pug. Right then and there I just wanted to dump her, we never actually officially got together. But I thought it would be rather cruel to do so, so I just smiled and kissed her hand.

"My love, that oaf Dumbeldore asked me to show her around, it's not like I wanted to be with her." Lie. "I would have so wished to be with you and not that dirty old muggle-lover." Another lie. But hey, she was satisfied and so was I. She giggled a little, pressed her lips against mine and left swiftly up to the girls' dormitories. Slowly, yet surely, everyone made their way up to sleep, but I stayed and planned out how exactly to say what I wanted to tell Ginny.

As I planned out my speech, however, there was something that was holding me back. In my heart, I didn't want things to be this way, but at the same time, I knew it had to be. But as I laid there, my head propped up by an enormous feather pillow, my mind drifted off to a place where things didn't have to be this way. Where Ginny and I could be seen together, without half the school going berserk. I knew it was just a dream, but a wonderful thought it was. I don't remember how long I laid there, but after awhile my eyes began to drop and I fell into a deep sleep…

** Dream **

**"I have to go. You need to understand that." I quietly whispered into her ear. Her soft sobs echoed throughout the entrance hall and she was fingering some sort of locket. **

**"Draco, I don't want you to go. Once you give your life to him…you can't just go back. He'll-"**

**"Love, you know I am not on his side, don't you? I would do anything to stay here. But you remember what I talked to you about before? Well…he wants to hear updates. And…if I don't show, suspicions will fly. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be back in a week." I wiped away a tear from her pale freckled face and lifted her head so we staring into each other's eyes. We kissed and then I hugged her one last time.**

**"I will always love you, Ginny." I said before I walked away out into the cold winter air. I looked back once and saw her standing alone, the wind blowing her hair across her crying face. As I made my way across the grounds, tears of my own slid down my cheeks and fell onto the chilly, December snow…**


	7. Chapter 7

_He looked so peaceful. I was contemplating waking him up, or just going back to the dorm. I really didn't mean to take that long, but me and Lottie had been talking about very important things ("Hey, where did you get your eye shadow?"). As I watched him lying there, I couldn't help think about what he wanted to talk to me about. Was it something so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow? I decided it was best to let him rest, so I found a green and silver blanket, adorned with a picture of the Slytherin serpent biting the Gryffindor lion, and spread it out over Draco's sleeping body._

_"Sweet dreams." I whispered softly, but apparently he wasn't a very deep sleeper, because just then his eyes slowly opened and we looked at each other for a few moments. I felt terrible. I really didn't mean to wake him up. I remember hoping he wouldn't be angry._

_"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, I just-" He laughed, sat up, and moved over to the far end of the small loveseat. He motionlessly gestured to sit down, and I did automatically. My mind was racing in anxious excitement. Thoughts were running about my brain thinking of what he could need me for._

_"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked shyly, my face reddening by the moment. He stammered for a couple of minutes, and I could tell he was nervous, which made me nervous for some reason._

_"Listen Weas-Ginny. I-I think that we should…umm…that we should keep…umm…our friendshipness like…a secret." Draco said staring at his feet. Although I had replayed this idea in my head, and was fine with it earlier…when he said it, something inside of me stirred and I went crazy._

_"Oh, so you are too embarrassed to be seen with a Weasley?" I said maliciously._

_"No, no! I just think that well, your brother and Potter, they wouldn't like it if-"_

_"MAYBE I don't care what they think! I don't care about them knowing about us. Have you not noticed that we want to be together!" His head shot up and his face had turned pale as white and I started to stutter uncontrollably, "I mean-I uh, um..."_

_I tried to come up with a different meaning for my words…but there was none. I was falling for him, and I was scared. I said a very quick goodnight and ran all the way to the girls dorm. As I laid in my bed, his smiling face lingered in my mind, and I wasn't able to stop thinking about him. But this was MALFOY! My enemy, my family's enemy. In my head I knew none of them could find out. They couldn't know. Draco was right. Secrecy was our only option._

I was falling for her and I didn't care. I didn't care that I wasn't fond of her family, nor was her's fond of mine. I didn't care that she was just a visitor to Slytherin, that she was always a Gryffindor, no matter how many times I tried to deny it. I didn't care that she wasn't really "my type." All I knew or cared about was that I was ever so slowly falling for her, and I knew she was falling for me too.

The next morning, before everyone went to breakfast, I approached Ginny, and as soon as she saw me, her face turned dark red.

"Hi…I-I wanted to say, uhm" she started, but I interrupted her.

"Ginny, I was wrong. I was. We shouldn't care what people think. I don't care. I should I know, but really I don't. Please, understand that I want to be with-your friend." I gulped and waited for her reply. She started to speak and then closed her mouth, took my shaking hand, and led me out of the common room. Her hand felt warm and calming as she took me in an empty classroom on the same floor. She sat on a desk and looked me straight in the eye.

"No, Draco you were right. As much as I hate to say this, we have to be kept secret. I don't know why I freaked out last night. I was not in a good mood, I'm so sorry." I was not expecting this. My heart sank. Just when I realized I didn't care about people knowing we were friends, she had to go around and change her mind. As she sat there, twiddling her thumbs, a sudden urge which I had to hold back to kiss her right then and there, swept over me like a rush of cold air. Her brown eyes took in every inch of me as we sat there in utter silence. Finally I built up the courage to reply.

"I'm happy you understand." I croaked not really meaning what I said. I swiftly left the room, I think leaving her in shock. Once I had sat down at the Slytherin table, Pansy sat down next to me, and started to stuff her face with scrambled eggs.

Ginny walked in a minute later with her friend, Lottie and they were laughing and talking. I was so happy she had found a friend, I really was. But I'm not sure what I would have given for me to be the friend she was walking with. I ate my breakfast in silence, only nodding or shaking my head when Pansy asked me a trivial question.

After breakfast had ended, Professor Snape handed out the schedules for my classes, and I was rather glad to see that only two classes were with Gryffindor. My first class, Advanced Transfigurations, was up on the topmost floor, so I walked out of the Great Hall, sadly with Pansy draped over my arm, her sweaty hand in mine.

_I was in my sixth year, so I had a lot of free time that year. It just so happens that my very first period was an hour of free time. Lottie and I had already become amazing friends and so we decided to spend the time out in the end of summer sunshine beneath an overgrown tree sitting right beside the lake. Lottie was an odd girl and I don't think I have ever met anyone like her. She was kind, yet completely sarcastic, and had a way of annoying you to the point in which you just wanted to kill her. But at the same time, her charm and sense of humor made you feel happier every single minute you spent with her. She was extremely pretty and sweet, and I couldn't understand why she didn't have any friends. There were 3 other girls my age in Slytherin, but for some reason they avoided her at every moment. But she seemed not to care at all, and frankly I honestly wanted to know why._

_As she talked on and on, I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was drifting off into another land and the only person or thing on my mind was him. He was somewhere, and all I waned was to be with him. But I couldn't. Lottie obviously noticed my quietness, for after a couple of minutes she looked me in the eye and asked, "Nev, you okay?" I looked out onto the lake and asked, "Why is life so unfair?"_

_"Because we are teenage girls. Everything is unfair. What's up?" I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell anyone. We had met the day before. Maybe she'd understand…and then maybe she wouldn't. I was scared to tell her, but I knew I needed to tell someone. I asked her not to tell anyone, which really didn't need to be said. She had no one to talk to anyway. But she promised nonetheless, and so I told her everything. And when I say everything, I mean it. Every bad or good feeling I had had since that day when me and Draco ran into each other in Diagon Alley. For such a talker, she was also a great listener. When I was finished, I was on the verge of tears. Lottie looked at me and then quickly took me in her arms and I just sat and cried into her shoulder. It was such a relief to have everything out and as I cried she said softly to me, "Shh, everything will be fine. Everything will work out. From the sound of it, this boy really likes you. If it's meant to be, it'll find a way to happen." Those last words comforted me the most._ _Meant to be…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey kids! Umm...this is Chapter 8. It's pretty cool : Please review :

**Dear Ginny,**

**I told you this morning that it would be best for us to keep our relationship secret. And now as I look back on those words, I feel immense regret for saying them. We have a bond. I know you can feel it too. And although we both know how our families feel about each other…why should we let that stop us?**

That's all I had written, though I knew I wasn't actually going to give it to her. I'd have to deal with my stupid mistake. I was in my first class of the term, and I knew already it would be terrible. I couldn't pay attention to a word Professor McGonagall said, nonetheless take notes on what she was saying. My eyes glazed over and a girl with flaming red hair was smiling. Her freckles were scattered across her pale face and she ran toward me. I took her in my arms, she opened her mouth…

"What is the spell for transforming people into objects, Mr. Malfoy?" I was brought back to reality as I looked up into the stern eyes of my professor. A quick glance down at my open book gave me the right answer, "Verdaniam Bodim." She left my desk instantaneously and I quickly went back to my daydream.

I was looking out across the grounds when I saw her. She was sitting with her friend, Lottie I think her name was. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. And as far as I could see, she was in the same state of mind as I was. Her eyes were glazed over and a half smile played slightly on her lips told me that she was having a good daydream. I watched as Lottie noticed she was talking to a wall. Ginny started talking. Her lips moved like lightning. Close to the end of her monologue, she started to cry. Lottie held her and spoke what I presumed to be comforting words. A small smile formed across Ginny's mouth and she looked up. She looked towards my window. For a second I thought she saw me…

And there was the bell. I sighed and picked up my bag and books and hurried out of the now noisy classroom.

_There he was. Walking alongside his pug as I made my way to my first class of the term. I was striding along, Hermione and Ron next to me asking me a billion questions about how Slytherin was. I was trying to explain it wasn't as bad as I had thought. But when my eyes met his, my stomach flipped over and I was speechless. His smile widened as he saw me walking towards him. My hand lifted slightly to wave at him, but I quickly held it down. I started to blush furiously, so I quickly hurried ahead of Hermione and Ron and entered my first class, Transfigurations. I sat next to Luna Lovegood, because she was the only person I knew._

_"Why hello Ginny!" she said cheerfully as soon as she noticed I was there. "How's Slytherin? Any friends yet? Any crushes yet?" Draco drifted into my mind for a split second but then I forced him to leave._

_"One friend. Her name is Lottie. She's mega sweet. And umm. Crushes? One." I unwillingly smiled and thought of his hand massaging mine._

_"Oh. Who? Slytherin, yeah?" Luna was nosy, but I had no intention of telling her. None. Whatsoever._

_"Ok you have to keep this quiet." I whispered. "It's Draco Malfoy." I looked away from her eyes for a minute and she quietly said, "Ginny Weasley. Are you out of your mind!" I was. I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY! I put my head in my hands and moaned "Yess!"_

_"Ohh honey!" she said trying to prevent tears from falling down my cheeks, "It's okay! You can't help who you love." Luna saw that I was about to cry, so she took my hand and dragged me to the nearest ladies' room and sat me down on the ground._

_"Spill. Now." She said shortly. I hated her simple persuasiveness. And off I went. Again. I had no idea how I could talk so much in one day. For some reason this explanation seemed to go much quicker and by the time I was finished we still had 15 more minutes of class. Luna sat there, no words escaped her slightly opened mouth. But then she finally broke the silence._

_"Ginevra Weasley. What in Godric Gryfindor's name are you thinking!" she practically screamed , but then continued in a lighter tone, "I mean, sorry. Ginny? What was going through your head as this story unraveled?" She always had a way with words. I looked away from her stare, sighed and shook my head._

_"Luna, I don't know. I'm so confused about everything. Everything has changed in the last few weeks. Nothing is how it's supposed to be."_

_"And what is this thing with Draco? I mean, this is **Draco Malfoy** we are talking about, sweetie. I-I just don't understand. Like-" I met her eyes and interrupted her sentence harsher than I meant to._

_"Oh and you think I do? I know this is Draco Malfoy, my enemy for all time and eternity. But I don't care! I want to be with him. And he wants to be with me. I just don't know how we can. I guess we could-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up a sec. You aren't really thinking about getting with him are you?" Luna said shocked to the core. I gave her a guilty smile and then put my head in my hands._

_"Oh wow. We have a much bigger problem than I was expecting. Whatcha gonna do?" she asked petting my hair. I looked up at her and just shook my head. Everything was just so confusing._

_"Well come on, sweetie. We better get out of here. It's almost time for lunch. We can talk about this later, all right?" Luna said, grabbing her bag and standing up. I tried to hold back the inevitable tears, but as I said, well, they were inevitable. Drops of wet tears slid down my face, and as I left the bathroom, I could've cared less who saw them. I hated this situation. The intense longing to be with someone, that you could **never** be with. I just wanted out._


End file.
